


Night Shift

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [45]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, S3 Aftershocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Learning Curve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Shift

'Sit down, Jack.'

Three words that were guaranteed to fill him with dread, Jack O'Neill thought with resigned amusement as he took a seat in front of General Hammond's desk and waited for the admonishment he was sure was coming. A deserved admonishment in many ways, Jack reminded himself; he hadn't so much defied orders as he had acted without permission when he had taken the young Orbanian girl, Merrin, off the mountain to experience a day at school, but he had done so knowing it was against the wishes of his CO. He also knew that he would do it again though without hesitation because the result of his unauthorised jaunt had been to show the Orbanians how to teach their children; how they could have fun and play. Even so, he had been unsurprised by the General's request to stay behind after the debriefing on the last mission to Orbana. Hammond set aside the folder and Jack tried hard not to flinch at the determined blue gaze the General levelled at him.

'I believe we can use the current situation to our advantage.' Hammond stated forthrightly.

Jack blinked at the unexpected words. 'Excuse me, sir?'

Hammond's lips twitched as though he had expected to disconcert the other man. 'I've been thinking about our rat.'

'Oh.' Jack's lips twisted as he understood Hammond's reference immediately; someone inside the SGC had sold secrets to a rogue group that had operated using the second Antartica Stargate. The group had taken a less ethical approach to off-world activity, stealing and taking what they wanted. SG1 had only stumbled across the operation by accident when an important artefact on Medrona had gone missing, disrupting that planet's weather system and their own. Hammond and Jack had resolved to find the insider within the SGC but so far their efforts had been in vain; the culprit was clever and had so far outsmarted them. 'That.'

'That.' Hammond folded his hands on top of his desk and pinned Jack with a frank stare. 'You and I both know that we're down to three suspects.'

They had, at least, been able to do that much; eliminating all but three of the likely suspects had been some progress even if at times it didn't feel that way.

'Makepeace, Henderson and Cooper.' Jack recited the names from memory; the list wasn't written down elsewhere and the information was only shared between himself and Hammond. The General had determined that he didn't want anyone else involved including the other members of Jack's team.

Hammond nodded. 'Frankly, we're out of options. There's just no more evidence to help us determine which of the three was involved.'

'You want us to run a sting.' Jack concluded with a sinking heart. He'd run his fair share of stings in black ops; undercover, alone without backup. It was a place he'd thought he'd left behind.

'I think it's the only way; if our rogue believes you are losing faith in the SGC, in our way of handling things, in…me,' Hammond gestured at the Colonel in front of him, 'I think, with your background, they may view you as a suitable candidate for their operation.'

'And my recent…conduct lends itself to sowing the seeds of a potential dissension.' Jack murmured with a sigh. He pushed a hand through his grey hair in frustrated resignation.

'Let's just say that it hasn't escaped my attention that most of the base knows about your recent…disobedience.'

Jack's eyes gleamed with momentary regret; not at what he had done but that he had done it knowing Hammond was not in agreement. 'About that, sir…'

'What's done is done, Colonel.' Hammond said shortly. 'You know that you acted without my permission and you know you came close to destroying our relationship with the people of Orbana. You know better than most what your actions could have wrought for this facility and Earth.'

Jack kept silent; after years in the military, he recognised a rebuke when he heard one.

'However,' Hammond's stern visage softened, 'I can't in all honesty say I don't understand why you did it.' He waved a hand at Jack. 'I wasn't completely happy at having to return Merrin to them myself.' He sighed. 'And, given your most recent debriefing on the situation on Orbana, it did all turn out OK in the end.' His blue eyes sharpened again. 'It could have easily gone the other way.'

'I realise that, sir, and I apologise for placing you in a difficult position.'

Hammond's gaze didn't waver. 'Accepted,' he noted, 'and I would appreciate you trying harder not to place me in a similar position again.'

Jack nodded slowly.

'Which brings me back to the original subject,' Hammond continued, 'I'd like to perpetuate the suggestion that we've had a serious disagreement on this one so that we…'

'We can make it appear that I'm starting to pull away from the SGC and your command.' Jack concluded. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't deny the other man's logic.

'And hopefully our rogue will come out of the woodwork to test the water with you.' Hammond added.

Jack felt trapped. He hated the idea; hated that he knew the General was right and that it was a good strategy even though the pretence was abhorrent to him. He took a deep breath. 'So, what's the game plan, sir?'

'In about five minutes you will leave this office in bad temper,' Hammond said succinctly, 'and complaining of your punishment.' The General paused. 'You're restricted to base for a week during which time you will assume command on the night shift from twenty-two hundred hours to oh-seven hundred.'

Jack visibly winced. It was an appropriate punishment for his behaviour; command of a desk for a week to learn the subtleties of being the 'Man'; all designed to make him better understand Hammond's position. He wondered briefly whether Hammond had decided to kill two birds with one stone in the circumstances; teach him a lesson while drawing the rogue out.

'This will go on your record, Jack.' Hammond sounded apologetic.

Jack shrugged. 'That's OK, sir. What's one more black mark?'

Hammond looked as though he was about to reply when he evidently changed his mind. He cleared his throat. 'The rest of SG1 will be continuing on with the trade mission to the Salish.'

Jack's heart sank. He'd been looking forward to revisiting with Tonane's tribe. The initial meeting with the descendents of the Salish people hadn't gone well, provoking the anger of the tribe's protectors – an advanced alien culture that lived alongside them – but the two worlds had since reconnected, and the Salish and their protectors had agreed to a trade meeting for the rare metal of trinium that existed on their planet. They had specifically asked for SG1.

'I'm sure you'll agree that the mission is too important to delay and Major Carter is capable of handling the negotiations with the assistance of Doctor Jackson and Teal'c.'

Jack couldn't argue. 'Yes, sir.'

'I also think it wouldn't hurt the Major to be reminded about the responsibilities of being in command either given her recent disregard for basic protocol.' Hammond noted evenly.

Jack's eyebrows rose as he registered the second rebuke. Sam's transgression had been similar to his own; she hadn't exactly defied an order in switching on the naquadah generator but she hadn't exactly gained permission for it either. Jack hadn't given it too much thought; the only supervision he usually performed during Sam's experiments was checking she remembered to eat and sleep – she had a tendency to forget to do both. He guessed Hammond saw Sam's lack of adherence to protocol as Jack's failure as her CO and he had to accede that the General was probably right. He decided silence was probably the best response in the circumstance.

Hammond clasped his hands together. 'With SG1 off world, you should also be alone enough for the rogue to consider approaching you.'

'Yes, sir.' Jack replied. The words gave no indication of his unhappiness.

'Well, that's all, Colonel.' Hammond said authoritatively. 'I'll leave it to you to inform your team but your punishment is now in effect and your first night shift is at twenty-two hundred.' A twinkle appeared in his blue eyes. 'I suggest you get some sleep.'

Jack stood up at the dismissal, came to a semblance of attention before he left Hammond's office and headed for Sam's lab. He made no attempt to hide his bad mood and he inwardly acknowledged that Hammond's plan was already working as he registered the way the Airmen around the base reacted.

He slowed as he rounded the corner to the lab and collected himself before he entered. Sam was busy clearing away the debris of her naquadah experiment and unaware of his presence. He watched her for a long moment; Sam was a beautiful woman even in the shapeless BDU and under the dim lighting of the mountain. CO, he reminded himself harshly; he was her CO and she was off limits to him, no matter how attracted he was to her and not to mention it was entirely one-sided; she didn't see him that way. He cleared his throat abruptly and immediately gained her attention.

'Sorry, sir,' Sam smiled apologetically, 'I didn't see you there.'

'No problem, Carter.' Jack took the last few steps into her lab and paused. He clasped his hands behind his back. 'We've had a change in orders.'

'Sir?' Sam's surprise was evident.

'I'm restricted to base and in command of the base during the night shift for the next week.' Jack kept his tone even. 'You'll be leading the mission to the Salish tomorrow.'

Her blue eyes gleamed with sympathetic understanding that his duty was punishment. 'Yes, sir.'

His expression softened a little at the hint of uncertainty in her reply. She had commanded the original mission after he had been laid up with an injured arm and he knew she still felt bad about bringing the alien protectors unknowingly back to the SGC. 'I know you'll do a good job, Major.'

'Thank you, sir.' Sam said.

They looked at each other for a moment.

Jack jerked his head at the doorway. 'Well, I should probably go and give Daniel and Teal'c the news.'

'Right, sir.'

Sam gave another hesitant smile and he responded with one of his own as he turned away and headed down the corridor back to the elevator. A few minutes later, he entered Daniel's office and stopped abruptly at the sight of the archaeologist and their Jaffa team-mate playing Jackals and Hounds.

'Who's winning?' He asked curious.

'Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c acknowledged. His dark eyes glared at the board as he bowed his head at the younger man.

Daniel grinned back at Jack happily. 'I think I might actually win this time.'

'Your knowledge and strategy of the game is much improved.' Teal'c confirmed.

Jack hid a smile at the Jaffa's peeved tone; Daniel, like Sam, was a genius and given the younger man's ability to win at chess, it didn't surprise Jack that he had found a way to work out how to win at the ancient Egyptian game which was very similar in nature. 'I have some news.'

His words gained both men's attention.

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets. 'Hammond's restricting me to base for the next week.'

'Why?' Daniel frowned. 'I thought he was OK with what happened with Merrin.'

'Apparently not.' Jack said shortly. 'Anyway, I'm in charge of the base for the night shift this next week; Carter's leading the mission to the Salish.'

'I don't understand…' Daniel muttered.

'Look, Daniel, there's nothing to understand. Hammond felt that I overstepped the mark this time; that's all.' Jack shrugged dismissively.

'You do not agree, O'Neill.' Teal'c stated firmly.

'You saw those kids back on Orbana.' Jack replied easily. 'I know I did the right thing.'

'And we agree with you, Jack.' Daniel concurred. He pushed his glasses further up his nose. 'I'm just surprised General Hammond doesn't see it the same way.'

Jack shrugged again. 'Don't ask me to explain it, Daniel.'

Daniel's frown deepened as though he instinctively knew something didn't add up and Jack regretted Hammond's order to keep his team out of the search for the rogue. On one level he agreed with the General's intention to keep the rest of SG1 safe from any reprisals but on another…he knew his team and he knew they could handle it; more than that he missed having their back-up.

'Jack…' Daniel began worriedly.

'I have to get some sleep. My first shift starts at twenty-two hundred.' Jack said brusquely. 'I'll see you guys tomorrow before you head out.' He left before either of them could protest and made his way to the temporary quarters. He didn't bother undressing; he just lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He hoped Hammond was right; he hoped this would tempt the rogue out of hiding because otherwise it felt far too much like a real punishment for his liking.

o-O-o

Daniel left the campfire with a bow of acknowledgement to the remaining tribal members and walked back towards the hut SG1 had been assigned for their visit. The hut was spacious and was more than adequate for their needs; it was a hundred times better than most of the accommodations they had to endure off-world. He knocked gently on the door and entered at Sam's soft call.

'Hey.' Sam welcomed him in. 'All done?'

Daniel sat down on his bed and began to remove his boots. 'I think so. I think if we agree not to be present during the extraction, we can finish the negotiations tomorrow.'

'I can live with that,' Sam murmured, 'although it would have been fascinating to see how X'els does the trinium extraction without mining.'

'I know.' Daniel agreed with a sigh. 'But they're just not happy about us being around when they do it so…'

'We'll agree we can just take shipment when they notify us it's ready.' Sam concluded.

'They're happy…' Daniel continued.

'We're happy.' Sam chimed in.

'We're all happy,' Daniel agreed, 'so…'

'We can head home tomorrow after we're done.' Sam noted with satisfaction. It would mean that they had concluded their mission earlier than planned and would be back to provide support for the Colonel during the last of his night shifts.

'Indeed.' Teal'c shifted position by the door; he would take guard duty while the others slept.

'I'm afraid not.' Daniel shook his head. 'There's some kind of friendship ceremony they want us to perform tomorrow.'

Sam's brow lowered unhappily. 'What kind of friendship ceremony?'

'A feast and some dancing.' Daniel shrugged. 'Tonane said that it's an important component of the agreement.'

Sam sighed and her eyes narrowed on the archaeologist. 'I think you should find out more about this ceremony first thing tomorrow, Daniel. I don't want to be surprised.'

Daniel nodded his agreement. 'I'll ask in the morning for the details.' They had learned from experience that a benign friendship ceremony could have hidden dangers for them. He shuffled into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

There was silence and Daniel found his thoughts drifting inextricably back towards their team leader. It was a strange for Hammond to punish Jack, Daniel thought not for the first time on their mission. The General usually allowed the Colonel a great deal of latitude and in the case of Orbana, it wasn't as though the General was unsympathetic to why Jack had reacted badly. Why then had General Hammond insisted on punishing Jack for _this_ transgression?

'I don't understand.' Daniel wasn't aware of stating the words out loud until they were spoken, dropping into the silence like rocks into a still pond.

'What do you not understand, Daniel Jackson?' Teal'c asked patiently.

'Why Jack's being punished for what happened with Merrin.' Daniel expanded.

There was another silence as the team mates absorbed his words; it was the first time any of them had acknowledged the absence of their leader.

'He did take Merrin off the base without permission.' Sam mused.

'It's hardly the worst rule Jack's broken.' Daniel protested.

Sam turned over in her sleeping bag to look at him across the brazier. 'Actually, the Colonel doesn't break all that many rules, Daniel.'

'Perhaps General Hammond determined that this was the strand of wheat that broke the camel's back.' Teal'c interjected.

The Jaffa had obviously been thinking about it too. 'Straw.' Daniel corrected automatically. 'It's the straw that broke the camel's back and I don't think that's it. Something about this doesn't add up.'

'I agree.' Teal'c murmured.

'Well, I can think of two theories why General Hammond has issued the punishment.' Daniel explained, rubbing his arm absently. 'Either he really believes that Jack went too far this time or…'

'Or?' Sam said impatiently.

'Or this whole thing is a set-up.' Daniel concluded.

'For what?' Sam wondered.

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted. He sighed. 'It just doesn't add up.'

Another silence ensued as all three were consumed by their own thoughts.

'You know what this reminds me of?' Sam asked suddenly.

'What?' Daniel asked tiredly.

'The planet with the rats.' Sam said. 'You know – the one we were sent to just after the Medrona Touchstone incident.'

'The one designed to distract us from working out there was someone working in the SGC for the rogue team?' Daniel clarified.

Sam nodded.

'You are aware that you have a traitor within the SGC?' Teal'c questioned thoughtfully. His team mates agreed and his eyebrow rose a little.

'We didn't say anything to you, Teal'c, because it was pretty evident the Colonel wanted to keep it quiet and to keep us out of it.' Sam said soothingly.

'I did not say anything to you and Daniel Jackson for the same reason.' Teal'c admitted.

'You know I think you're right, Sam.' Daniel said excitedly. 'This is meant to distract us.'

'I'm not saying this is a distraction; I'm sure this is a real mission,' Sam corrected, 'I mean, it was agreed months ago but the Colonel's punishment?' She shook her head. 'I think that only happened when the General realised he could use what had happened with Merrin to his advantage.'

'What do you mean?' Daniel questioned perplexed.

'Colonel O'Neill is attempting to draw out the traitor in your midst by pretending to be disillusioned with General Hammond's command.' Teal'c stated.

Daniel frowned. 'Doesn't that mean Jack's working without back-up? I mean, what happens if the rogue guy figures out what Jack's up to?' The urge to pack up and head home to support the older man nibbled at Daniel and he shifted restlessly.

'I don't like it either, Daniel,' Sam admitted, 'but I'm sure the Colonel knows what he's doing.'

'O'Neill is a skilled warrior.' Teal'c's reassurance settled around them like a warm blanket.

'I don't know why they're so keen to keep us out of it.' Daniel complained, crossing his arms over his chest as his mind moved onto something else about the situation that bothered him. 'We could help.'

'They probably don't want to put us in the firing line.' Sam replied. Her own unhappiness at the situation seeped through her even tone and, conversely, made Daniel feel a little better.

Sam turned over to lie on her back and snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag. 'And having us out of the way means the rogue is more likely to approach the Colonel.'

'I guess.' Daniel sighed deeply.

'I believe Major Carter speaks the truth.' Teal'c murmured. 'It is also unlikely that the traitor would believe all of us are discontented and prepared to act in a dishonourable manner toward General Hammond.'

'Good point, Teal'c.' Daniel said, frowning. It was an excellent point, Daniel mused. Both he and Sam had reputations for being goody-two-shoes even though they had defied their share of orders, and while someone might believe Teal'c's loyalty was primarily with Jack, it was also well-known that Teal'c abhorred the actions of the Goa'uld so it would be unlikely that he would acquiesce to using methods reminiscent of his former employers. It would be unbelievable that all of SG1 had suddenly had second thoughts about being ethical about their actions.

'So, we're just going to drop this?' Daniel asked out loud.

'I don't see that we have any other option, Daniel.' Sam admitted. 'If we make a big fuss about it than we're just going to alert the rogue operative into knowing what the Colonel and the General are trying to do.' She sighed. 'The best thing we can do right now is focus on finishing this mission and getting home.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c agreed.

'Right.' Daniel turned over into his favourite sleeping position. He guessed Jack and the General knew what they were doing even if he didn't like the idea of Jack operating alone; they were meant to be a team after all. But he knew Sam was right; if they hurried back to the SGC to provide Jack with support, they would probably only succeed in scaring the rogue operative away. The best thing they could do was to complete their mission and give Jack and the General one less thing to worry about. He closed his eyes. _I hope you're OK, Jack_ , Daniel thought tiredly as he slipped into sleep.

o-O-o

Jack listlessly stirred his soup, his eyes straying again to the clock on the wall of the commissary. It was the last night of his punishment and it seemed like the plan was a bust. The bait was set but the fish wasn't biting, Jack mused tiredly. Of course, as a seasoned fisherman he knew patience was everything. He sighed; the thought of fishing made him think about his cabin in Minnesota. His very next leave, he decided; fishing, beer, fishing…sounded like heaven to him. Maybe he'd invite Sam…he wondered if she would agree to the trip. Apart from the tangle of military regulations that restricted their relationship, she had expressed her idea of fun was staying in her lab and working on some experiment. Jack snorted and pushed the bowl of soup away from him. Sam needed to learn there was more to life than work and duty – a bit like Merrin, the Orbanian girl…

'Want some company?'

Jack's head jerked up at the question and he met Colonel Robert Makepeace's even stare with one of his own as all his senses jumped to alert. 'Sure.' He waved at the empty seats that the rest of SG1 usually occupied. 'Help yourself.'

The SG3 leader sat down opposite Jack and pointed at the full bowl of soup. 'No good.'

Jack shrugged. 'Lost my appetite.'

'Seems like you got a raw deal.' Makepeace said, forking up some stew that Jack was hard pressed to identify.

'Happens sometimes.' Jack said. Easy, he cautioned himself. It was going to be a difficult balancing act; if Jack appeared too much against Hammond it would appear too much like the set-up it was, yet if he wasn't against Hammond enough, Makepeace might have second thoughts about making overtures – if Makepeace was the rogue's insider.

'Still,' Makepeace murmured around a mouthful of food, 'lousy duty.'

'You got that right.' Jack didn't need to pretend his fervent agreement. Looking after the base command on a night shift was lousy duty; most teams were scheduled to travel in usual daylight hours with only the rare exception made if the off-world planet required out of hours travelling. At its best, the night shift was babysitting duty with the odd emergency livening up the tedium. At its worst, it was mind-numbingly boring. Arguably the last six nights of Jack's life had fallen into the latter category.

'It's pretty rare for you and Hammond to disagree over something.' Makepeace commented.

Jack picked up his coffee and leaned back in his chair. He gestured with the mug. 'You know how it is, Makepeace. There are times you get along with your CO and times when you wonder if you ever got along at all.'

Makepeace nodded. 'We all think it's a bit strange that Hammond decided to give you grief on this one though.'

'We?' Jack asked delicately.

'You know what the grapevine is like around here.' Makepeace said, by way of explanation.

'Ah.' Jack nodded sagely. 'The grapevine.' He shifted in his seat. 'So, what's the collective view of the "grapevine"'' He made quotation marks in the air to emphasis the last word.

'Everyone just thinks Hammond would have supported you on this one; saving a little girl from being a vegetable?' Makepeace licked his fork. 'Seems like a no-brainer.'

'Guess I've stepped over the line once too often lately.' Jack murmured.

Makepeace scraped up the last of his meal and reached for the cake he had chosen for dessert. 'It seems a little strange that Hammond kept you off the mission to secure the trinium.'

'Carter can handle it.' Jack kept his voice light but his hackles went up.

'She's a good officer,' Makepeace allowed, 'but we need the trinium deal if we're going to protect ourselves.'

'She'll get it.' Jack said with total confidence. 'She and Daniel will probably do a better job than me with the negotiations; hard handed tactics don't go down well with those guys.'

Makepeace stared at him. 'I thought you were the one who argued against stealing the trinium and gained their trust when we first met them?'

'That was then.' Jack took a gulp of coffee and considered the rest of his answer. 'I still think stealing should be a last resort.'

'But you think it should be an option now?' Makepeace pressed.

'You and I both know we need advanced technology if we're going to win against the Goa'uld, Makepeace.' Jack replied cautiously.

Makepeace held Jack's gaze. 'I admit I'm a little surprised by the change of heart.'

Jack drained his drink. 'We're two years in without any real progress.' He shrugged. 'It suggests we need a change of tactics.'

Makepeace nodded slowly. 'I have to tell you there'll be quite a few of us pleased to hear you say that.'

The base alarm sounded preventing Jack from replying. 'Got to go.' He muttered, frustrated at the interruption even though he was already on his feet and headed for the exit. A few minutes later, he bounded into the control room. 'What's going on?'

'Unscheduled incoming wormhole, sir.' The technician reported nervously. 'We're receiving IDC.' The numbers flashed up on the screen and Jack recognised them even as the computer identified the team. 'It's SG1, sir.'

'Open the iris.' Jack instructed. He raced down the stairs to the gate room, his heart pounding uncomfortably. Had something gone wrong…why were they back early? The blue event horizon shivered. Teal'c was first through carrying an unconscious Daniel; Sam appeared a moment later, an apologetic Tonane walking beside her.

Tonane beamed at the Colonel. 'Jack.'

'Tonane.' Jack caught Sam's eyes and nodded at Daniel who Teal'c was transferring to a medical gurney. 'What happened?'

'It was my fault, Jack.' Tonane jumped in with the explanation. 'Daniel had expressed some interest in our medicine at the friendship ceremony…'

Jack sighed. 'Let me guess; he drank something.'

'That's pretty much it, sir.' Sam agreed ruefully. 'It was some kind of tonic meant to restore eye-sight. Unfortunately, one of the main ingredients is toxic to us although the Salish seem able to handle it.'

'X'els healed Daniel.' Tonane added helpfully.

'But he told us that Daniel would be unconscious for several hours.' Sam gestured at the disappearing gurney. 'I thought it was best to bring him back so Doctor Fraiser could keep him under observation here.'

'Good call, Carter.' Jack rocked back on his heels. He would have done the same thing, he considered thoughtfully.

'I would like to stay and make sure our friend Daniel is OK.' Tonane looked at Jack hopefully.

The Colonel found himself smiling back automatically. 'Sure. Carter, why don't you show Tonane to the infirmary and I'll…deal with the paperwork. And once you're done in the infirmary, report to the office for a debrief.'

'Yes, sir.'

It was almost twenty minutes before Sam showed up at the open office door. Jack glanced up from scribbling in the folder in front of him and almost smiled. Sam had stopped short of the office door, apparently arrested at the sight of the empty chair behind the desk; Jack was sitting in one of the visitor chairs, the paperwork spread out on a corner of Hammond's desk. His lips twitched again at the curiosity on her face even though he knew she wouldn't ask him why he wasn't in the General's chair. He gestured for her to enter.

'Sir.' Sam clasped her hands behind her back.

Jack gave her his full attention. 'So, how did it go?'

'Very well, sir. We have a deal for the trinium; they've agreed to the amounts and the delivery schedule.' Sam confirmed.

'Excellent.' Jack beamed at her proudly. 'That's a good job, Major.'

Sam nodded with satisfaction.

'So, what exactly happened with Daniel?' Jack probed gently.

'Pretty much what Tonane said, sir.' Sam replied, her blue eyes dimming at the memory. 'Daniel had asked to look at their medicines and was persuaded into trying this particular tonic. He mustn't have taken more than a sip when he just…collapsed. I think he was close to death.' She shook herself a little. 'X'els and the others performed a healing ritual a bit like the Nox and when they were finished, he was alive but unconscious.' She bit her lip. 'I did tell him not to try anything.'

'Don't worry, Carter; he doesn't listen to me either.' Jack reminded her. 'So, let me get this right…he almost died again?'

'I think so, sir.'

Their eyes held with shared amusement for a long moment. A noise by the door startled them both out of the intimate bubble to find a technician hovering just outside the office.

'Yes?' Jack pinned the technician with a questioning gaze.

'There seems to be some problem with the dialling computer, sir.' The technician reported hurriedly.

Jack's eyes closed momentarily before they sprang open to look at Sam hopefully.

'I'll take a look, sir.' Sam assured him.

'Thank you, Carter.' A warm fuzzy feeling spread through him; his team were back and supporting him; it felt good.

It was another hour before Sam reported the problem fixed; Jack ordered her to get some sleep and he headed down to the infirmary to check on Daniel. He wasn't surprised to find Teal'c sat beside the bed watching over their team-mate.

'How is he?' Jack asked, pulling up a stool to join the vigil.

'He has not yet regained consciousness.' Teal'c replied. 'He was insistent on trying the medicine the Salish offered to him despite Major Carter's words of caution.'

'Sounds like Daniel.' Jack said, his eyes travelling over the sleeping archaeologist. 'He would have done the same thing if I'd been there.'

'You were missed, O'Neill.' Teal'c murmured.

'I missed you guys too.' Jack admitted.

Teal'c bowed his head before his dark eyes snagged Jack's solemnly. 'Was your own mission a success?'

Jack froze and forced himself to relax. He might have known Teal'c would work it out, he mused ruefully, and if Teal'c had worked it out, it was likely Sam and Daniel had too. He shrugged in reply to the question. 'Maybe.' He murmured.

Teal'c nodded and Jack took in the signs of tiredness that the Jaffa was trying to hide.

'Why don't you go and kel no whatsit?' Jack said firmly. 'I should be OK to stay with Daniel for a while.'

It was a mark of how tired Teal'c was that he didn't argue but simply wished Jack good-night before he walked out. Jack ordered his paperwork brought down to the infirmary and he was busy working on a report when he saw Daniel stirring.

'Hey, sleepyhead.' Jack said loudly, reaching over to ruffle Daniel's hair.

'Jack?' Daniel asked confused as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He blinked and widened them as he tried to focus on the Colonel.

'That's right.' Jack confirmed. 'It's me.'

Daniel glanced around. 'SGC?'

Jack nodded.

'What happened?' Daniel asked, frowning.

'You drank some tonic that didn't agree with you.' Jack explained. 'What have I told you about tasting things?' The exasperation was too mixed with fondness to be an admonishment.

'Sorry.' Daniel winced as the memory came back to him.

'You should apologise to Carter.' Jack pointed out. 'I'm used to you dying when I'm in command of the team.'

'I didn't die.' Daniel protested.

'Close enough.' Jack retorted.

'It's not like I do it a lot.' Daniel muttered frustrated.

'I make it the seventh time.' Jack said brightly.

Daniel groaned and slumped back on the pillows. 'I'm not arguing with you.'

'Because you know I'm right.' Jack said smugly.

Daniel opened his eyes and glowered at the military man.

Jack watched as the blue anger in Daniel's eyes changed into calculation and felt his stomach drop. Uh-oh.

'So, how's your punishment going?' Daniel asked.

Jack wasn't fooled by the innocent look the younger man had plastered on his face. 'Boring.' He gestured at the archaeologist. 'You coming back unconscious livened things up though.'

Daniel, it seemed, wasn't about to be diverted. 'It was a pretty strange incident for Hammond to punish you over.'

'Drop it, Daniel.' Jack advised him sharply.

Daniel looked at Jack for a long moment and nodded slowly. 'You know we're here if you need us, right?'

'I know.' Jack confirmed, shifting in his chair.

There was a comfortable silence and Jack reached for his abandoned report.

'You really liked Merrin, didn't you?' Daniel mused out loud.

'She was a great kid.' Jack agreed absently. 'She kinda reminded me of Carter.' He stopped abruptly and glanced over to see if Daniel had picked up on his slipped admission; the archaeologist was looking over at him with a frown. 'Well,' Jack cleared his throat, 'I should be getting back to the office for the handover.'

Daniel nodded in understanding as Jack began to gather up his paperwork. He headed back to Hammond's office and walked in to find the General already behind his desk.

Jack glanced surreptitiously at the clock; it was early. 'Sorry, sir, I didn't realise you were already in.'

'I had an early start.' Hammond said, waving away Jack's apology.

Jack closed the door and stacked the folders he was carrying on the desk as he began to take Hammond through the events of the night shift.

'…and Daniel just regained consciousness.' Jack finished.

Hammond shook his head. 'I swear Doctor Jackson has nine lives.'

Jack smiled. 'Just as well.'

Hammond nodded and leaned back in his chair. His expression sobered. 'Anything else?'

'A nibble.' Jack said quietly.

'Who?' Hammond's blue gaze sharpened.

'Makepeace.' Jack said succinctly. 'Tentative, sir.'

'Suggestions?' Hammond asked.

'Keep him under surveillance.' Jack said. 'If he's our guy, he'll slip up eventually.'

'Maybe.' Hammond pursed his lips. 'Our operation seems to have been successful at drawing him out. I'd like to keep it as an option so…'

'Keep my ethics to myself, sir?' Jack suggested.

'That's a good way of putting it, Colonel.' Hammond acknowledged. 'If Makepeace continues to believe that you're of the same mind, he may begin to confide in you.'

Jack nodded unhappily.

Hammond looked at the stack of folders Jack had neatly lined up. 'You did a good job on the night shift, Jack.'

Jack shrugged, uneasy with the praise.

'Have you thought about your next command move?' Hammond asked, leaning forward to clasp his hands atop his desk.

'Sure; I have a great little cabin up in Minnesota where I plan to fish and maybe, I don't know, get a dog.' Jack said firmly.

'Retirement?' Hammond checked.

Jack nodded again.

'You'd make a good General, Colonel.' Hammond stated forcefully. 'I wouldn't rule it out just yet if I were you.' He smiled at Jack's evident surprise. 'Go home and get some sleep, Colonel; dismissed.'

Jack left the office in a state of bemusement. General? Jack shook his head. He doubted the brass would go for that even if Hammond supported him; he had too many black marks against his name; too many shadowy missions in his past. Besides, he didn't want to be the 'Man.'

He much preferred action; being out in the field with his team, he told himself firmly as he dressed in civilian clothes and headed for his truck. He had hated seeing SG1 go off-world without him. There would come a day when he wouldn't be able to do it anymore, he acknowledged inwardly but then he'd retire. He could head for the cabin, the dog he kept promising himself, and…fishing. The thought had Jack smiling as he left the mountain.

fin.


End file.
